You Sneeze, I Sneeze
by strwberrylovely
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Peter is sick, so Wade takes care of him. I saw an "Imagine your OTP" post and I had to write about it.


"ACHOO!"

"Seriously babe? That's like the 200th time in the past hour!"

"I think you're exaggerating just a bit there," Peter replied with a stuffy voice.

"I don't care," Wade said. "I think you need to see a doctor. I can't have my baby boy sick the day before Christmas!"

"Wade, I'll be fine. I just need to stay in bed for today. I'm sure I'll feel better before we go over to Aunt May's tomorrow evening."

Peter walked out of the bedroom doorway and into the living room, but was stopped halfway to the kitchen.

"Babe, I'm just going to get some soup."

"Nah uh, no way. You said you should spend the day in bed and that's exactly what you're gonna do. So go lay down and I'll bring you everything you need."

Peter gave him a halfhearted glare before smiling and leaning up to kiss him.

"No!" Wade said as he turned his head to the side, making Peter kiss his cheek instead. "Sorry, Petey but I don't want your sick germs! Now go!"

Wade turned Peter around and patted him on the butt to make him go to their bedroom. Watching Peter go through the doorway, he walked into the kitchen to get Peter some soup and warm tea.

"Alright Petey," Wade said, coming into the bedroom a few minutes later. "I brought you 'The Boyfriend Special', complete with tea and crackers for your soup!" He looked over and saw a lump snuggled into the bedsheets, Peter's head completely covered by the comforter.

"Aww, baby boy…are you okay? Do you want me to get you another blanket?"

Instead of a reply, an arm shot out from under the covers reaching towards him.

"Wade."

Wade set the tray down on the desk and walked over to sit on the bed. He gently moved over next to the lump and pushed the covers away from his boyfriend's tired face.

"Hey sleepy boy."

"I'm not a boy I'm a man," Peter said in a small voice.

"Yeah? Well when you're sick you're my baby boy," Wade responded, moving Peter closer to him and getting under the covers.

"I'm always your baby boy." Peter kept his eyes closed and let Wade move his body towards him until they were directly facing each other.

"You are, you are." Wade pushed Peter's hair off his forehead and kissed it.

They held each other's hands between their chests and rested their foreheads together, both slowly drifting to sleep.

"I love you, baby boy."

"And I…Aaahh…ACHOO!"

Peter sneezed all over Wade's face, knocking their heads together. Peter groaned and rubbed his head as Wade, covered in spit and snot, started freaking out, wiping his face on the comforter and pillow underneath him.

"Peter! What th-"

Wade stopped as he looked at Peter, now fully awake and staring at him with a guilty expression — as if he had just offended Wade in the worst way possible and wishing he could take it back. All of a sudden Wade starts laughing and holds Peter tighter, making Peter wonder what just happened.

"Wade, why are you laughing? I just sneezed on you! Now you're gonna get sick too!"

"I don't care," Wade laughed, "that just means more time in bed cuddling with you! Plus how can I be mad with such a cute, sickly face like yours?"

"Shut up," Peter said as he started laughing.

They both kept laughing as Peter started pushing Wade away, but Wade only holding on tighter.

"Get off me, you loser, my soup is getting cold."

"No way, sick boy. Come here." Wade pulled Peter in for a kiss, not caring anymore about being sick for Christmas. Peter stopped resisting and kissed back, climbing on top of him. But before Wade could respond to his sudden movement, Peter got off of him and the bed to go get the tray Wade brought for him.

"What- hey! You're supposed to stay in bed mister!"

Peter rolled his eyes as he walked back to the bed carrying the tray.

"Sit up so you can feed this to me."

"Oh? And who said I was gonna feed it to you?"

"I did. Just now."

They spent the rest of the day in bed, feeding each other the now cold soup and cuddling until they fell asleep.

When Wade woke up the next morning, he crept into the living room and got a small box from under the tree, stood under the mistletoe by the front door, and waited for Peter to wake up. A few minutes later, he walked in, rubbing his eyes. He saw Wade under the mistletoe and walked over and kissed him.

"You know you don't have to stand under there to get me to kiss you right?"

Wade just smiled and gathered all the courage he had before speaking.

"Petey, you are the light of my life and I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Wade. What-"

"No, wait just…let me finish or I never will. Peter we've been together for so long now that I don't remember my life before I met you. You make me so happy and I love waking up next to you every morning…" Wade paused so that he wouldn't start crying. He breathed out a laugh instead and continued, "This is so cheesy and cliche but those are some of my best qualities so… Peter Benjamin Parker, wi-ahh…ACHOO!"

Wade could not believe that he had just done that. He was so close too! Just four more words! Well, the most important four words of his entire life, but still only four words! And he had just sneezed in Peter's face instead!

"I'm guessing that was payback for yesterday, huh?" Peter said lightly as he wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt.

"No, I…"

"Are you hungry? Let's eat before opening presents."

"NO!" Wade yelled desperately, grabbing Peter's hand before he could go anywhere.

"Oh, okay. We can open presents first-"

"No, Petey I-I didn't mean to sneeze, I'm sorry. I guess that really ruined the mood, huh? And I was really was trying, too. I just…Peter what I'm trying to say is…w-willyoumarryme?"

"What?" Peter said, not quite catching what his flustered boyfriend had said.

"…Will you…marry me, Peter?"

Only then did Wade finally get down on one knee and pull the tiny box with a ring from behind him.

"…Oh, m-Wade! Yes!"

Wade slid the ring onto Peter's finger before standing up. They had both started crying at some point and they hugged each other tightly before smashing their lips together. When they pulled apart they both started laughing and kissed each other again.

Neither of them really wanted to open presents since they both had the best present they could ever have: each other. Nonetheless, they opened the presents that they had gotten each other, ate, and then showered.

They both forgot about being sick, thinking only of each other and the new life they would have together. They couldn't wait to go see Aunt May that evening and let her be the first to know of their engagement.


End file.
